Lizzie Meets Cadet Kelly
by hilaryadamfan2006
Summary: I have uploaded my fixed ones(Lizzie is sent to GWMA she meets cadet Kelly who looks like her what will happen
1. Chapter 1

(Hey this is a new idea I was thinking that Lizzie goes to George Washington Military School and she meets Kelly what will happen)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lizzie was sitting outside her house, her mother just told her that she was adopted when she was younger and the reason why was because her mom was not allowed to have a baby and then she had Matt and they were wrong. Lizzie was mad that it took her family 14 years to tell her and there was more bad news her mom was sending her to George Washington Military School. She was having to leave her best friend Gordo (Miranda left to go to Mexico) Lizzie went back to her room to pack and get ready to leave she was leaving that night. She was mad but not as pissed off as that her "Parents" lied to her for 14 years. Lizzie heard the phone ring.  
  
"I got it Jo"  
  
Lizzie went to her phone and picked it up  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Lizzie, have you been crying"  
  
"Gordo, no I haven't"  
  
"McGuire I have knowed you longer then that I know something is wrong"  
  
"Gordo, can you please come over here I need to tell you something that is important"  
  
"Sure Lizzie"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
About 5 minutes later  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, can I go see Lizzie"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie's room.  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
Lizzie had her head under a pillow  
  
"Lizzie, why are you crying" Gordo asked as he walked over to Lizzie's Bed  
  
"Gordo, I am leaving"  
  
'Leaving, where are you going?"  
  
"I am leaving to New York"  
  
"How long"  
  
"For the school year"  
  
"Lizzie, and that is why you are crying"  
  
"No, I am going to George Washington military school"  
  
"Lizzie, that is not bad"  
  
"Well Gordo there is also on other thing"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well Sam and Jo are not my real parents; I was adopted when I was younger"  
  
"Lizzie, look I never thought I would have to tell you this but..."  
  
"But what"  
  
Gordo didn't say anything all he did was lean in a kissed her  
  
"Elizabeth Brook I have loved you forever"  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything and the next thing she knew she was on a plane to George Washington Military School.  
  
(So did you all like or not should I go on) 


	2. Chapter 2 Lizzie

Lizzie was on the plane too George Washington Military School. She had packed her things and was happy to get away from her "FAMILY" she hated them. They lied to her.  
  
"Why would they do something so mean to me, and not telling me when I was younger" Lizzie said to her self. Lizzie was already missing Gordo. "Why can't he come I miss him" Lizzie fell asleep. And the next thing she knew she was in New York. Lizzie walked out of the Airport and called a taxi  
  
"Where too Miss."  
  
"George Washington Military School please"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Lizzie knew it was going to be one long trip. She had to travel for about an hour when the taxi drive said  
  
"Miss. We are here"  
  
"Thanks how much?"  
  
"40.50"  
  
Lizzie gave him a 50 dollar bill  
  
"Keep the change"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Lizzie took her suit case out of the trunk and walked up to the sign. She decide to find out where she had to go. She walked up to what looked like the main building. She walked in and found a room where it said:  
  
PLEASE SING IN HERE  
  
Lizzie walked up and signed her name. She decides go sit down and what for them to call her name. About 10 minutes later someone called her name.  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire"  
  
"Yes" Lizzie said  
  
"Please come here"  
  
Lizzie got up and walked over to the man who called her  
  
"Private McGuire welcome to George Washington Military Academy"  
  
"Thanks sure:  
  
"McGuire you are in Room 102, here is your uniform and your name tag and you rank, do you have any questions"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Thanks you and I will see you again tomorrow morning at 0500 hours"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Have a good day Private McGuire"  
  
"You too Sir"  
  
Lizzie walked out and the same guy called someone else.  
  
"Kelly Collins"  
  
Kelly got up Lizzie looked over at here. Then turned away.  
  
"No I am seeing things"  
  
Lizzie turned around but she was gone.  
  
Lizzie walked to her room she found 102 she walked in and ever one stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. But Lizzie was didn't care she just walked over and she found a bed.  
  
"Hi, I am Ashley"  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
"You know you will like it here"  
  
"Whatever I don't really care"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Then some girl said,  
  
"Cool, we got Major White" "Who is Major White?" Lizzie asked  
  
"She is the coolest Major ever here way better then Captain Stone"  
  
"Attention"  
  
Lizzie had no clue what was going on she just did what everyone else did"  
  
"Why, who are you"  
  
"I am Private McGuire"  
  
"Why welcome"  
  
"Thank you ma'am"  
  
"As you were"  
  
(Do you like) Please R and R 


	3. Chapter 3 Kelly

Thanks for the reviews I never thought this story was going to be good thanks to everyone who likes it  
  
This chapter happens the same time as chapter 2 but this is about Kelly  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kelly Collins was not very happy her mom remarried and she had to go to this school.  
  
"I hate my mother, why did she marry him, he was nice but now I hate him" Kelly told her self. Kelly was sitting waiting to find out her room number. About ten minutes later some one called Kelly in.  
  
"Kelly Collins"  
  
"Yes sir" Kelly said as she was looking at the person who just left the office it took two glances she thought she was seeing things. Which could be right, she was not having a great day.  
  
"Private Collins, you are in room 105"  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
"Collins do you have a question"  
  
She wanted to ask him about this girl she thought that looked like her.  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Well I will see you tomorrow at 0500 hours"  
  
"Thanks you sir"  
  
Kelly looked at her watch 0500 hours what she only had 12 hours on her watch. She walked to her room. She walked in and found a bed that was empty.  
  
"Hi, I am Clara"  
  
"Kelly"  
  
"You know you will like it here"  
  
"I doubt that" "Well this is a very cool place"  
  
"Man we have Captain Stone"  
  
"Who is Captain Stone" Kelly asked  
  
"She is the meanest 16 years old" Some girl said  
  
"She will be after Brad again this year" Another girl said  
  
"What's a Brad" Kelly asked  
  
"He is the best looking, hottest guy around"  
  
"And he goes here" Kelly said  
  
"Ya, I wish he would go to that dance with me" The girl said  
  
"Dance?" Kelly asked  
  
"Ya the welcome back dance every one can go" Clara said  
  
Everyone went back what they were doing  
  
"Do we were regularly clothes?"  
  
"If you have some"  
  
Kelly was taking out her blanket.  
  
"I wouldn't do that"  
  
"It is just a blanket"  
  
"It not regulations"  
  
"So it is just blanket"  
  
"Attention" Captain Stone yelled out  
  
Kelly was still on her bed putting out her blanket. Captain Stone saw that and stopped and did a right face and took the blanket from Kelly  
  
"Oh did I stance this raggy old thing from you"  
  
"In my world people don't stance things from people"  
  
"Keep it out of my way; you're on my list magnet"  
  
"You be on mine if I had one"  
  
"I will pertain I didn't hear that"  
  
Captain Stone walked away "As You Were" she yelled  
  
Than Kelly heard someone say "Lights out in 10"  
  
"But my mom lets me stay up tell midnight" Kelly yelled  
  
(Ok that was like the movie, if I didn't get everything right sorry and if I don't update it is because I will be out of town, but I will try. I am going to try to get another chapter up today but if I don't I will write to were I am going and type it on Wednesday when I get home) 


	4. Chapter 4 Lizzie

Lizzie woke up the next morning and looked at her watch; it was 4:30 am. Lizzie hated to get up in the morning, but she decides it was best if she got up and got dressed and got ready for the day. She went to the bathroom and was trying to get her hair to stay up in a perfect bun. But her hair was too long to do that.  
  
"Need any help Lizzie" a voice from behind her said  
  
"Sure Ashley thanks"  
  
"Lizzie, you know that this place is not very bad"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I like it better hair then I did back home"  
  
"Why would you say that, why would you like this place better then your home"  
  
"Well Ashley, lets just say that my home is not the very best place to live if you were me"  
  
"Lizzie, why would say that that is were you and your parent live together"  
  
"Well not me Ashley, I have no parents"  
  
"Lizzie why are you saying you have no parents"  
  
"Well, the day before I left my parents told me that I was adopted when I a few days old. I was really mad at them for not telling me sooner and then I had to leave on of the best person in my life, my best friend, who I loved very much. Yes I did say love and I didn't even get to tell him I loved him before I left"  
  
"Lizzie, I would like you."  
  
Lizzie was dead quiet she was on the ground crying her eyes out  
  
"Lizzie what is wrong"  
  
"I miss my best friend he was the only person I could trust"  
  
Ashley sat down next to Lizzie. With in a few minutes(SP sorry guys I don't have spell check) Major White walked in and found Lizzie  
  
"Private McGuire, Private Sit why ain't you all outside with the rest of the cadets"  
  
"Major white I was helping Private McGuire, out and she was telling me why she was here and then she started to cry. I am so sorry I should not have asked"  
  
"Private Sit it is ok you were only trying to help out a friend here'  
  
"Major White, I am sorry for what every I have done" Lizzie Said  
  
"Private McGuire, look I don't know why you are here and I am not going to ask why ether but for ever reason I know that you will be alright."  
  
"I am so sorry I know it was wrong and I will take any punishment you give me"  
  
"Private Sit will you go out with the rest of our squad and tell then that they have break fest at 0630m hours and then after that at 0700 hours they have American History"  
  
"Ma'am yes ma'am"  
  
"Private McGuire now would you like to tell me why you think you should have a punishment"  
  
"Major White, I am late to the squad meeting and I also made another cadet late because of me"  
  
"Private, there is a story of why I am here too, you might think that I am so cool and the best person around here"  
  
"Major White everyone thinks you are the best Major and that they would like to have you as there squad leader"  
  
"Private, I was not always the best person that there is I was a person who broke the rules didn't do what my parents told me to do. I was a person who wanted to do thing on her own make it on her own do thing for her just her not her family."  
  
"But you changed didn't you"  
  
"Yes and that is why I am here I am here to help Cadets who fell like that they HAVE to be here because of something there friends did or a person who doesn't what to be here but has too, Private which on of these are you"  
  
"Well my so-call-parents sent be here after they told me when I was a young baby they adopted me and it toke them about 14 years to tell me"  
  
"Did they tell you why they adopted you?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am they did it was because my mother was not allowed to have kids but then she had my brother"  
  
"Private, at least they adopted you, it not like your birth mother wanted you"  
  
"Ma'am you know something you are right why should I hate them they gave me a chance as living a normal life, I still hate them though it took them 14 years to tell me"  
  
"At least they told you it took your parents a long time to tell you because they might have thought of you has there own kid"  
  
"Ma'am thank you for helping me but I think I need to go eat some break fest"  
  
"Private I think you are right and if you ever need to talk I am here for you"  
  
"Thank you ma'am" Lizzie stood up and saluted her and walked to the mess hall  
  
(Hey I fixed my mistakes hope you like better) 


	5. Chapter 5 Lizzie and Cadet kelly meet

I hope that you all are liking this fan fiction. I am having a blast writing it that's to everyone who like it. And please no flames.  
  
This is like chapter 4 but Kelly Collins (I will make it as much as the movie as I remember please don't get mad if it is not like the movie I am trying my best to do it like the movie as I can remember)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Kelly Collins heard the trumpet early morning all she did was wiggle in bed and but her face under the covers. By the time she decide to get up she got dressed and out on all her blackest she could fine and a blue scarf she put it on and ran out to the field where her squad was. She stood right next to Clara. Clara turned to her and looked at her and pointed to her thing and Kelly shook her head no. Then Kelly decides to take them off and shove them in to her hat. Then Captain Stone walked up to were Kelly was standing.  
  
"Do you get everything cadet"  
  
"Well now as you ask, my watch only have 12 hours"  
  
"You catch on quick don't you"  
  
Kelly just stone there then Clara called on Kelly and showed her to slut to her  
  
"OH" Just when Kelly did that all her things went flying out of her hat then Clara shoot up her hand  
  
"Its about the Cadet Ma'am. This Cadet is welling to teach this cadet military thing (I don't remember what it is called)"  
  
"Do it now"  
  
Kelly and Clara walked in to the mess hall at 0600 hours and went to find a place to sit. They found sets by the door in the back of the room. They sat down next to a girl they didn't know but she thought that she knew her. By that time Clara went to go get something to eat.  
  
"Lizzie, I see that you are alright" Ashley said  
  
"Lizzie, who is Lizzie"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Kelly I thought that you were going to stay at the table" Clara said  
  
"Kelly who is this Kelly"  
  
"Kelly you didn't hit your head or anything did you"  
  
"No and my name is not Kelly so leave me alone" Lizzie said walking away  
  
"Lizzie what is wrong with you did you hit your head on the sink this morning"  
  
"Who ever you are why do you kept calling in me Lizzie, my name is not Lizzie so who ever you are and who ever this Lizzie is." Kelly got up and walked away. At the same time Lizzie was walking away from Clara. She was looking at the ground and didn't know what she was doing she ran in to some one so she decide to look up at it. When she looked up Lizzie thought she was looking at herself in the mirror. At the same time Kelly and Lizzie looked at each other and then yelled  
  
"Who are you" They said at the same time  
  
"I am Elizabeth McGuire"  
  
"I am Kelly Collins"  
  
"You know that you too look like the same" Clara said  
  
"Really Clara" Kelly said  
  
"I am just saying"  
  
"You know this is too scary, I know that I don't have a twin sister I know my mother would have told me" Kelly said  
  
"Well I would not know because I was adopted"  
  
"Yes I was so I would never know"  
  
"You know we should go talk to my mom at lunch today" Kelly said  
  
"Your mom lives here"  
  
"Yes she dose she marry the person who is head of this place."  
  
Lizzie and Kelly walked out of the mess hall and went there separated ways tell lunch.  
  
(Hey I fixed it) 


End file.
